Disavowal
by neon-zombie
Summary: (Stony) After Loki's defeat, all of the Avengers are now living in Stark tower together. Their lives may have resumed, but nothing will ever be the same for any of them again, especially for Tony and Steve- two men lost in the world. But when Steve starts to open up to Tony, will the other man be able to reciprocate? From angst to fluff- it's going to be a bumpy ride.


God. That was the end. It was all over. He had saved New York but he was dead. Guess it's a good way to go out- flying a nuclear bomb into a portal to space, saving millions. Yeah, he could deal with that. But damn, what did he truly have to show for everything? Sure he's done a lot of things before but he couldn't help but feel a bit empty. Oh well. It had been a good ride. Later world. Tony Stark out.

Darkness filled his every thought. Everything was fading fast. He never thought death would be so anticlimactic. Everything just goes dark? Seems lame- much too lame for Tony Stark. Just when he thought everything was drained from his existence he felt a horrible pain in his back. A fiery pain that began to fill the rest of his limbs. There we go- there's the pain he thought death would bring.

Moments after that, his body jolted alive at the roar of Hulk's screams. The first face he saw looking at his flimsy body was Captain America. The man looks as if he's had a bloody heart attack. Tony was relieved to see his team mates again but geez Cap, gain some confidence in the man. Tony Stark dead? Please.

-

Loki being escorted away by Thor made everyone feel much better- like their job was truly completed now. Natasha walked over to Steve who, now that there was no crisis, just had to begin life anew in the 21st Century. "Good job out there Captain," Natasha began.

Steve scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Miss Romanoff. You are a very strong woman, thank you for all of your help," he replied shyly.

Natasha glanced down a bit and gave a small chuckle. "Please, it's Natasha." She shook his hand.

"And it's Steve," he returned with a big smile.

"Touche," she retracted her hand. "So, what now?" she asked, clearly directing it at his era-leaping situation.

He shrugged a bit. "I'll just start adjusting i suppose. What else can I do?" He scuffed the ground a bit. "I'm nervous but not too worried about myself. I'll probably go on a ride- take off for a while. See what all I've missed," he smiled a bit and looked up. He glanced over at his teammates who were doing their own thing. Clint was glaring at Thor and Loki, assuring that the God of Mischief was well on his way away from him. Bruce was helping Tony strip off his armour to help his body stretch. Tony was clearly in pain but being Tony, he denied every one of his body's complaints. Steve was truly glad that Tony had survived.

"Good Steve, you very much deserve it," she paused a moment. "Are you okay?"

Steve gives her a strange look. "Yeah I am, really. I know I'll make it. I know things have changed a lot but-"

"No I mean, with Stark. Are you okay? You know he'll be fine, right?" she interrupted.

Steve gave a small blush. "Well yeah I know. From what I know about him, he's a very strong man..." he bit his bright red lip. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just wondering. You seemed very frightened when he wouldn't wake up," Natasha replied.

"Well... I was the one who said to close the portal and... If he hadn't made it..." he looked away from Natasha's face.

"You made the right call," she said simply. Steve merely nodded, not wanting to talk anymore about the subject. "Please be safe, Steve."

"I will Natasha," he glanced up at her and smiled. He couldn't really look at her too long without blushing. He didn't exactly know why she knew that he was feeling like that. But even worse- he didn't really know why he had felt like that. He didn't know why that when he couldn't see Stark anymore through the portal, that his heart sank. He didn't know why he was so worried. He really just needed to clear his mind.

And with that, everyone went off in their own directions- off to live their own lives again. Everything would go back to normal but nothing would ever be the same again for the six of them.

The changes started three months after they were assembled. Thor was allowed to return to Earth more permanently. He was appointed to be Earth's guardian. Clint and Natasha had a chance to get acquainted in a more casual fashion, without the pressure of their past. Bruce began more studies with the allowance to use Tony's lab. Steve spent those months trying to adapt to the strange, new era. It was hard, but he managed to grasp basics such as people's attitudes and how they've changed and smaller things like how much fast food there was now. Boy did he like fast food. His favorite was a roast beef sandwich from Arby's.

And Stark, well he spent those months slaving away to rebuild his tower. Well, now it was all of the Avengers' tower. He couldn't believe he was going to share. But he and S.H.I.E.L.D. felt better if all of them were in one place. So, he was kind enough to not only rebuild his tower, but also design and incorporate everything his team needed and wanted. Including a bigger gym, an entire floor for each teammate, a much bigger lab for Bruce and himself, and even a new conference room. He also split the penthouse into two sections- one which would be his own and the other that would be a sort of commons area for the team, where they could all come and go.

"This is all really nice of you, Tony," began Pepper. Tony just rolled his eyes. "Really. I don't think you've ever done anything this kind before," she laughed.

"Well Miss Potts," he said her name jokingly. "It wouldn't exactly look good if I had said no," he continued but kept his nose in his tablet. "Everything is almost finished. Did you find out when everyone would be back?"

Pepper gave out a small sigh. "Yes. They will all be returning before the week is out, Mr. Stark," she however, did not say his name jokingly.

"Great. It'll be finished by then and-" he paused. "Mr. Stark? No sarcasm? Oh god- what did I do now?" he said as his shoulders dropped and he looked away from his tablet for the first time in the conversation.

Pepper bit her lip slightly and looked down. "Tony..." she sighed.

"Pepper?" he approached her slowly. "Really, what's wrong?" he said, summoning every ounce of sympathy he had in his body. It really wasn't that much.

"Tony," she pulled away slightly when he reached out to touch her shoulder. "I don't think... I'll be able to do this any longer," she said quietly.

Tony paused. He felt a ping at his heartstrings. No- Tony Stark didn't get affected by things like this. "I'm sorry- I'm a bit lost? Are you quitting your job or what?" he said in denial.

She put a hand on his face and frowned a bit. "No, Tony. I mean, I can't handle us anymore... I love you Tony Stark but I don't want to be worried every day if Iron Man is going to come home or not," she paused. "I wanted to wait until everything died down before I brought this up."

Tony didn't really know what to do. He did really love Pepper but that's the reason he couldn't ask her to stay. She deserves better, more stability. He looked down for a moment but then placed his own hand on Pepper's face and gave a small smile. "Will you still be my assistant?" he said, seeming unfazed as always.

Pepper gave a small, sad laugh. "Of course, Mr. Stark," she said and leaned her head against Tony's. "Please take care of yourself."

"You know I don't," he smiled, softly kissed her head and let her go. Pepper stepped away, smiling at Tony warmly, then turned and walked out of his life. As soon as she was out of the room, the billionaire grabbed a bottle of whiskey and downed a bit. He was good at keeping emotions under wraps but on the occasion that they slipped out, well, that's what the bottle was for.

Stark was laying out on the couch, bottle close by, as he was finishing up a few things for the new tower. "God this is ridiculous," he rolled his eyes and placed his tablet on the table. "I can't believe I'm going to share my tower. MY tower," he took another swig.

"Mr. Stark, I believe you're doing an amazing thing," said a voice that came from nowhere particular.

"Jarvis, please do shut up," he sat up and rubbed his temples. "I don't care. It's mine," he went to take another drink when he realized he had finished the entire bottle. "I still feel things..." he sighed.

"Sir," started JARVIS.

"Seriously Jarvis, I'm not in the mood," Tony interrupted. "I just want to go to the lab and work," he stood up and stretched. He was a little tipsy but nothing he couldn't handle. Upon turning around, he noticed that he hadn't been alone. A certain tall, blonde and buff man stood in the doorway. "Jarvis, what the hell? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was trying to, sir," JARVIS states.

Tony sighed and walked over towards the other man. "I was told I could find you here," said Steve.

"Um, well yeah, duh," Tony rolled his eyes. "The building says STARK in giant lettering. I'd hope you'd be able to find me," he scoffed. Steve scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Well, what do you want?" he asked, hoping to get rid of him as fast as possible.

"Tony, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Steve started to say.

"For what?" Tony said, confused. "You didn't do anything," he didn't exactly want to talk about things like this right now. He was far too worked up and far too sober.

"I'm sorry for what I said on the boat. I was completely wrong. I respect you so much, Mr. Stark," Steve quickly and awkwardly put a hand out for a handshake.

Tony simply looked down at his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah well, whatever," he turned around, ignoring the gesture, and walked to the bar. "Shit happens."

Steve sighed and retracted his hand. "Stark please, I won't feel right unless I know I've paid my dues to you. I want to make it up to you-"

"Then go away," Tony said, spite in his voice. "None of that changes the fact that I still don't play well with others," he was about to pour a drink when he decided to just take the bottle again. "Thanks for the offer, Spangles, but it's not necessary. So leave," he held a hand towards the elevator doors.

Steve bit his lip and sighed. "Alright... Sorry to bother you, Mr. Stark," he lowered his head and started for the elevator doors.

"Tony, dammit,"

"What?"

"My name it Tony. Only one person calls me Mr. Stark and it ain't you," he spat out, emotions rising.

"Sorry, Tony," he turned back and continued walking. "Feel better," and with that, he was gone.

Tony paused from taking a drink and looked at the bottle in his hands. He sighed. That man was so weird and out of touch. He shook his head a bit and then set the bottle down and headed down to his lab to remove himself from any reality. He wanted to just forget about all of the events that were to come that week. What a shitty week it was going to be.

The first to arrive was Bruce. He didn't bring much with him- a few things of clothing and various lab items. He was assigned a floor closer down to the lab, as Tony felt he'd like that better than being closer to other people. Stark also didn't mind sharing his lab with the man because he knows he'll mind his own business and keep pretty quiet. Plus, it wouldn't be too bad to have company when he actually felt like he wanted some.

"Come with me, Bruce, let's have a walk through. Just to make sure everything is to your liking," Tony gestured Bruce along.

"Tony, that uh, that won't really be necessary. I'm not, ha, too picky. Just show me to the lab," Bruce tossed his clothing bag into the entrance of his living room.

Tony chuckled. "I like the way you think, big man," he pressed a button to continue them downwards. The lab was only two floors away from Bruce's floor.

"Wow, Stark, you planned all of this out pretty well, didn't you?" he steps out into the lab. "You're a good man," he smiles and proceeds to walk around the lab.

Tony smirks. "A good man? What is it with you people all of a sudden huh? Suddenly I'm some hero and the world's nicest guy? All because of what I did?"

"I never said nicest," Bruce retorts. "But Tony, you have changed. For the better. Anyway. Thanks. I don't exactly want to be here, but, this lab makes everything all the better," he gives a small, weak smile.

Tony sighs and rubs his temples. "Just wish people would stop making such a big deal of all of it. First the Cap and now you-"

"He's got the most reason out of all of us to be grateful," Bruce says, paying only slight attention to Tony now that he found the main computer.

"Hey, hey! Be careful with that!" Tony scringes. "What do you even mean by that?"

Bruce laughs lightly. "You saved his home. The only place he knows, Stark. And well, you proved him wrong, so he's going to grovel at your feet until he knows he has 'righted his wrongs' or whatever," Bruce states.

"God, he is a strange person! I don't even care- I've said worse and I don't care!" Tony's hands began to scrunch up into fists.

"Calm down, big fella," Bruce said.

Tony glared at Bruce. "Nevermind," he turned back to the elevator. "Enjoy your stay," he said with a calmer voice.

Bruce looked up to apologize, but the other man had already disappeared. "He's a genius, but he sure can be clueless," he shakes his head slowly.

Next to come was Clint and Natasha. Their floors were right next to each other- Tony sure called that one. Their floors were also close to the gym and the conference room- seeing as they were the ones who generally didn't mind S.H.I.E.L.D. so they could help run things more smoothly.

"Mr. Stark, we appreciate your arrangements," began Clint.

"Tony," he said, trying to hold back his spite. "Yes, yes- Stark the hero," he said sarcastically.

"You okay, Tony?" Natasha asked, placing a gentle, assassin hand on his shoulder. "You seem- off?"

Tony looked at her with sadness in his face that only Natasha could finally see, "Yeah Romanoff, I'm fine," he bit his lip slightly. "So!" he forced himself to perk up. "Are both of your floors to your liking?"

"Honestly Tony, they're right on the dot," said Natasha.

"Agreed. It's much appreciated," added Clint.

"Very well. anything else you may be needing, please just ask Jarvis," he said and turned to leave. He made his way into the elevator and pressed the number for his penthouse. "Damn women, being able to see emotions and shit," Tony mumbled.

Thor was the fourth. His room was close to the floor with the main cafeteria. "Ah, Tony, my good fellow! This housing is much to my liking!" Thor said with a loud, booming voice.

"Good, big fella, I'm glad it suits you. Please take note that you are also very close to the kitchen. You're a growing boy right?"

Thor laughed innocently. "My you do know your Asgardians!" he patted Tony on the back, causing Tony to stumble a bit because of his strength.

"Enjoy it," he said to Thor who was no longer really paying attention. So, he walked out of the room and headed down to the lab. His back slid down the wall of the elevator and he pulled his knees to his chest. Everyone was so happy- everyone but himself.

Finally, The Captain joined his other teammates at their new headquarters. His room was the floor underneath Tony's because Stark figured he was the one out of all of them who wanted to be close to other people, so he was close to the commons. And Tony's living space- but Tony didn't think of that, of course.

"And you'll be here," Stark lead Steve off of the elevator. As soon as they entered, the blonde man's eyes lit up with awe. The rooms were set up with '40s decor and despite the technology that still filled it, he felt as if he had stepped back in time.

"T-Tony..." he was absolutely speechless. "This is... More than perfect," he stepped further into the room. "Did you design all of this?"

The other man shrugs a bit. "Yeah, it really wasn't a big deal," he follows the other man inside.

Steve takes his time to look at every inch. He stepped into his bedroom first. It was also clad in '40s furnishings. But that wasn't really what had touched his heart this time. In this room it was the fact that Tony had had a picture of Peggy Carter placed right by his bedside. "Peggy..." he walked over to the picture. "How did... you know?"

"I have my ways," he smirks.

"This is amazing, Tony," he sits on the bedside and clasps the picture in his hands. "Thank you," he looks up at the other man.

"Well, yeah, whatever," he shrugs and takes a drink of the whiskey in his hand. "Want to see the rest?"

Steve stands up quickly and sets Peggy's photo down gently. "There... There's more?" he said excitedly.

"Mhmm," said the shorter man as he lead Steve into the next room. As if Tony hadn't already outdone himself, he had dedicated an entire room to Steve's art. There was a giant drafting table on one side, an easel by the window, and shelves and shelves of supplies.

"Tony you didn't... You didn't have to do all of this..." he says in awe as he walks around the magnificent room.

"Don't get your tights in a bunch, Cap," he takes a swig. "I just want everyone to be comfortable enough so that they might stay out of my hair," he smirks. "But, yea, well I'm glad you like it. Every piece of furniture is authentic. All from the forties," Tony was clearly showing off at this point.

Steve didn't say anymore. He stepped towards Tony quickly and engulfed the smaller man into an enormous hug. "St-Steve!" Tony tries to pull away. "See this is exactly what I didn't want. Let go!" Steve chuckles and releases Tony. The man stumbles backward. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you like it- I get it," he sighs. "Now if that's all, I'll be going back to my room," he steps towards the door as he downs the rest of his alcohol.

"You really are a great man, Tony Stark," Steve slips in before the other can't hear him anymore. Tony rolls his eyes and clicks the button for one floor up.

"Idiot,"

About a week later, Tony was pressured into hosting a 'welcome home' party for the gang. It was also a memorial for Agent Coulson. Tony was definitely not in the mood to have a party- but it helped that it was also a remembrance for Coulson. Despite how he always acted towards the man, he was a very important person to Tony, so he supposed he could deal.

The entire team was gathered in the main dining hall. Even Fury and Hill were among the attendees. Everyone was dressed in their best attire. Tony was dressed in one of his typical suits, looking dapper as ever. Bruce actually had a rather nice suit on and his hair was tame. Natasha wore a long black dress with a slit up her left leg. Clint wore a dress top with dress pants. Steve wore an older styled dress suit. Fury wore his usual attire which lead some to wonder if he even had anything else? And Maria also wore a simple black dress, hair up.

Once everyone was seated, Fury stepped up to the front of the table to speak. He cleared his throat and then began: "First, I must thank Stark for allowing the Avengers to take board at his tower. In the end, it will benefit us all very much," Tony shrugs and downs more and more alcohol to hopefully make it through the night. "Secondly, I am truly proud of each and every one of you. You have overcome differences," Tony and Steve happen to glance at each other when the word is said. They quickly look away, feeling awkward. "You have overcome pasts," Clint squeezes Natasha's hand softly. "You have overcome the distance," Thor smiles proudly. "And you have overcome your inner conflicts," Bruce gives a weak smile. "You have all proven yourselves very worthy of the title hero and have made everyone very proud," he pauses. "Especially Agent Coulson,"

Everyone goes silent and Tony even sets his drink down. "To Phil," Natasha finally says.

"To Phil!" everyone follows in suit.

"His first name is agent," mumbles Tony. Fury takes a seat and Tony stands to take his place at the end of the table. "Well, before we eat, I have one more surprise for," he points at Thor.

"Me?"

"Yes Thor. I'd like to introduce a Miss Jane Foster," Tony steps aside and the brunette walks through the doors, face glowing.

"Jane..." Thor whispered. "Jane!" he then yelled excitedly. He stood up and rushed over to the girl. "Oh Jane!" he picked her up in his arms and kissed her immediately. "Jane, oh how I've missed you!" he smiled with pure bliss.

"Thor, I've been searching for you! Waiting for the day we would be together again," she places her head against his. "I love you Thor!" she kisses him again. After their reunion, Thor set her down but did not for even a second let go of her hand.

"I love you too, Jane," he smiled down at her. "Tony, thank you my friend, thank you!" He leads his lover to a chair right beside him and they sit down.

"Glad to make your day, Thor," he sipped some more whine. "Now, Jarvis, dinner please!" he then returns to his seat.

"Dinner is served," said the computer as food was placed down by robotic arms.

Fury looks over at Tony, who was sitting next to him. "That was quite unexpected, Stark," Tony shrugs and takes a bite of food. "You've become quite the giver, haven't you?"

"Fury, I'm just trying to keep everyone happy so they leave me alone," he glares at the other man. Fury says no more but sees through Tony's front.

The night was actually going pretty decently. Even Tony was enjoying himself a bit. That is until someone asked the question he had be dreading all night.

"Tony, where is Pepper?"

Tony scringes and isn't even sure who asked the question, all he heard were the words that so plagued his heart. He bit his lip and threw his napkin down as he stood up. He didn't care that he knocked his chair over or that he was being extremely rude. All he cared about was getting the hell out of there. Within seconds he was in the elevator on his way to his penthouse room, far from the others- but not far enough.

Everyone back at the table was silent for a few moments after Stark was gone. "I'll go check on him," said Steve finally breaking the silence. He stood up but Bruce reached a hand out and grabbed his arm.

"Take it from me, that's not a good idea," he said quietly.

"I know," Steve stated and then pulled his arm away from the other and walked out of the room.

"He's got it bad," said Natasha.

-

**So, this is my first Stony fic! I have so many ideas planned out for this. From angst to fluff. However- I have only finished this chapter. I only put up this first chapter to see how much interest it raises. I most likely won't be putting up anymore until I have finished every chapter. Just a heads up! I plan that it will play out in two to three parts. As in, part one with several chapters, part two with several etc. I'll start posting after each section is finished. **


End file.
